The subject matter disclosed herein relates to air conditioning systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to climatic beam air conditioning systems.
A typical climatic beam system includes one or more heat pumps and/or chillers along with a hot water producing apparatus, such as a boiler. This combination allows for cold and/or hot water production for usage by the system depending on room requirements for cooling or heating. Cold and/or hot water are fed to a coil of a climatic beam, depending on these heating or cooling requirements. One or more air handling units are included which draw fresh air to the climatic beam flowing the fresh air across the coil and heating or cooling the air, depending on a temperature of the water in the coil. The treated fresh air proceeds into the room, setting up an induction cycle where ambient air from the room is urged past the coil, and recirculated into the room. Traditional climatic beam systems use fixed airflow for both fresh air flow and room temperature control (cooling or heating). When the room is unoccupied, and the climatic beam system is operating in an unoccupied mode, the air handling unit runs to manage the room temperature when the room temperature is out of the defined dead band.
In a typical climatic beam, however, cold water has to be carefully managed to avoid condensation depending on ambient air temperature and relative humidity. Further, the climatic beam does not filter the ambient room air reentering the system, so air quality is only improved through the introduction of fresh air. A carbon dioxide detector can be located at an inlet grill of the climatic beam to measure the carbon dioxide content of ambient air reentering the system. This has the advantage of reducing introduction of fresh air into the system when the room is not in use to save energy. Especially in heating mode, though, the measurements provided by the carbon dioxide detector may not be an accurate representation of an amount of carbon dioxide in the room due to stratification effects.